1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension systems for wheeled vehicles including trailers and more particularly pertains to a new suspension system for wheeled vehicles, in particular, trailers and especially semi-trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suspension systems for wheeled vehicles including trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, suspension systems for wheeled vehicles including trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,286; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,258; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,572; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,663; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,948; U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,114; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,187; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,210; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,171; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,874; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,643; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,804; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,719; U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,052; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,746; U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,007; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,150; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,665; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,305; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,166; U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,308; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,096; U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,407; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,858; U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,481; U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,637; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,315; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,961.